


And What If There Was a Happily Ever After

by JessiRomantic



Series: And What If...? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiRomantic/pseuds/JessiRomantic
Summary: Roxanne Weasley is not a stupid girl, and when she makes a discovery in her parents house she has some questions
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Lysander Scamander/Roxanne Weasley
Series: And What If...? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739536





	And What If There Was a Happily Ever After

Roxanne Weasley was not a stupid girl. She knew her parents history and she knew about Uncle Fred. She knew neither of her parents ever got over his death in the Battle of Hogwarts and she knew that both were lost without him. She never quite understood how her parents got together really, not until she found their wedding certificate in a box in their attic.

Roxanne Louise Weasley was born 25th April 2004 and came in at a healthy 9lbs 2oz, despite being three weeks late. When she found her parents' wedding certificate it told her that they were married on 3rd August 2003. Her brother was born a mere thirteen months after she was. No, Roxanne Weasley was not a stupid girl, she did the maths.

That was why, when she came home from school in the summer holiday between her fifth and sixth years she wasn't that surprised to find her Dad sleeping in the spare bedroom. She wasn't surprised when George and Angelina went out every Friday night with out specifying where they were going. That was why when her parents sat her and her brother down at the dinner table and told them that they were thinking about making the split permanent she did not shed a tear.

A week after the inevitable conversation at the dinner table Roxy asked her Mum the real reason for their marriage.

"I saw the marriage certificate," she said, "I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not, honey," her Mum said.

"I was a mistake wasn't I," she said. Her mother looked uncomfortable for a while before answering.

"Yes, sweety, yes you were," Angelina answered, "the best mistake I ever made." Roxy then told her Mum that she believed they were married because of her and that Fred was a mistake too. Angelina said that it was true, that her father and she sought comfort in each other due to the loss of Uncle Fred; that they had married as soon as possible after they discovered the pregnancy; that they had Roxy, they conceived Fred when Roxy was over at Grandma Molly's and they had one glass of wine too many. They had stayed together because they though it best for Roxy and Fred but their friendship was taking the strain and they couldn't make it work anymore.

Roxy had thought as much but it hurt to hear it. To hear that she was the reason that both her parents ended up with two children in a loveless marriage that was soon to end. When her Mum left her bedroom that night she cried long and hard about being the cause of so much suffering. She needed to talk to someone, anyone, and have someone hold her. That was when she wrote the letter.

Lysander Scamander was one of Roxy's closest friends and always there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on so she wrote to him. She told him about her parents' impending divorce and the feelings that flooded her mind. She told him she needed a friend and that he was the first person she had thought of to do the job.

As soon as Lysander received the letter he wrote back, telling her not to worry and that he would be there soon. That same night he grabbed his broomstick and flew, as fast as he could, to Roxy's window. He wrapped on the glass and waited. When he saw her beautiful dark face in the window he smiled. She smiled back and welcomed him in to her room. They talked for hours and held each other until day break.

When dawn came he told her it was better for him to leave so that his parents wouldn't get scared and her parents, or more specifically her Dad, would not kill him. He kissed her on the cheek.

He visited her almost every day and they talked and listened. Their friendship developed into something stronger and on the night before they returned to school they made love for the first time to one another.

Roxanne Weasley was not a stupid girl and she knew that Lysander Scamander was her happily ever after.


End file.
